It Started Out With A Kiss
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tony siempre jugaba el campo, solo que Loki nunca pensó que el campo sería él. Traducción del mismo nombre de bluedemon92. Frostiron. Rompimiento.


Comenzó de manera inocente... o tan inocente como las cosas entre Tony Stark y Loki pueden comenzar. Estaban peleando en Central Park, solo los dos cuando Tony tuvo un primer plano de los brillantes ojos verdes de Loki. Estaba aturdido. Loki vio la expresión en la cara de Tony y retrocedió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-espetó. Tony alzó su máscara y le sonrió al dios.

-Tienes ojos verdes-explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, Loki puso mala cara.

-Bien visto-la sonrisa de Tony se agrandó.

-Son lindos-observó. Tony parpadeó, realmente desconcertado.

-¿Perdón?-logró decir.

-Tienes sexys globos oculares-dijo lentamente, Loki lamió sus labios repentinamente, luciendo confuso.

-... Gracias...-Tony le guiñó el ojo. Cuando los signos de la llegada de Thor empezaron, Loki le guiñó y desapareció en un flash de verde. Desde entonces cada vez que batallaban, coqueteaban, gestos ligeros y provocadores que dejaba al resto del equipo de Tony desconcertado y molesto.

-¡Es como si ustedes estuvieran follando en sus mentes!-se quejó Clint con enojo después de una batalla con Loki donde el dios le había mandado un beso volado a Tony y éste había regresado el gesto. Tony se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Qué te dio esa idea, Legolas?-provocó y Bruce bufó.

-Solo sé cuidadoso, Tony-le aconsejó mientras entraban en la torre.

-Siempre lo soy.

Dos semanas después, se besaron. Sin ser vistos por ningún testigo, Loki había cogido a Tony del brazo y lo había jalado hacia el callejón, empujándolo contra la pared. Tony parpadeó y miró a Loki con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Hey Reindeer Games*, que gusto encontrarte aquí-Loki sonrió, sus ojos recorriendo de arriba a abajo el rostro de Tony.

-Anthony...-ronroneó, Tony se tensó mientras su nombre rodaba por la lengua del dios, nunca había escuchado a su nombre ser pronunciado de manera tan preciosa. Sintió la áspera pared presionarse contra su espina y repentinamente sintió la urgencia de cambiar de sitios. Presionar a Loki contra la pared, mirar los moretones aparecer en esa perfecta piel blanca. Repentinamente, Tony estaba empujando el brazo de Loki y estaba tomándolo de la base del cuello, presionando a Loki enteramente contra su cuerpo, captando su mirada sorprendida mientras presionaba sus labios firmemente contra los de Loki.

-Ven a mi torre esta noche, diez en punto-murmuró Tony mientras besaba su camino por la garganta de Loki, el moreno enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Tony y asintió.

13 meses y 17 días había estado sucediendo esto. Loki iba a la torre sin anunciarse y de ahí caían en la cama. 9 meses desde que habían salido a la luz con su relación. La tormenta que golpeó fue violenta. Barton aún se rehusaba a hablar con Tony, llamándolo un renegado. El juicio silencioso de Romanoff fue suficiente para que Tony supiera que ella opinaba lo mismo. Bruce trató de ser comprensivo, o todo lo comprensivo que se podía ser, pero aún seguía desconcertado por toda la relación. El pobre de Rogers estaba simplemente perdido. Fue la reacción de Thor lo que más sorprendió a Tony, tú pensarías que el hermano mayor se levantaría a defender la virtud y el honor de su hermano pequeño con un gran giro de su martillo pero en cambio parecía más inclinado a amenazar a Loki. Eso no había ido bien.

-¿Me amenaza mí? ¿A MÍ? Se pasea alrededor clamando que nuestra hermandad corre más profundo que cualquier amistad que pueda tener pero ¿defiende tu honor?-Loki lanzó su bota al otro lado del cuarto, se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al piso. Fue entonces cuando Tony supo con toda seguridad que Loki todavía adoraba a su hermano mayor y quería su aprobación a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Era descorazonador de presenciar.

Fue durante una cena benéfica que las primeras grietas empezaron a aparecer. Normalmente, Loki se transformaría en su forma femenina y acompañaría a Tony a cualquier cena a la que era arrastrado. Era hermosa. De piernas largas, labios rojos y piel pálida. Ella tendría su cabello recogido en un impecable moño y usaría un vestido provocativo que mostraría una generosa parte de su busto. Cuando Justin Hammer estaba presente, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella y varias veces se chocó contra cosas o botó su copa de vino por estar distraído. Pero esta vez Tony no quería a Loki ahí, en vez de eso iría con solo con su equipo más Rhodey y Pepper. Loki se estaba preparando en el baño de Tony usando un vestido morado profundo, su cabello suelto alrededor de ella. Tony la observó ponerse sus aretes cuando habló.

-¿Loki?-comenzó incómodamente, rascándose la nuca, Loki lo miró a través del espejo, con las cejas alzadas en pregunta-¿Tal vez deberías... perderte esta?-sugirió, Loki frunció el ceño y se giró.

-Quieres decir ¿no ir?-preguntó, increíblemente hermosa. Tony asintió.

-Sí, no ir-Loki, aún frunciendo el ceño, se lamió los labios y examinó a Tony de cerca.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó, moviéndose su cabello fuera de su cara.

-Mucha gente...-dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros, Loki frunció el ceño.

-Eso nunca te molestó antes-estableció suavemente.

-Demasiada gente que quiere verte muerta.

-Tony, estoy en mi forma femenina. Tú disfrutas mi forma femenina.

-Bambi, adoro tu forma femenina casi tanto como tu masculina, solo que no es un buen momento...-el ceño de Loki se profundizó.

-¿Hay algún problema, Anthony?-el nombre rodando de la boca de Loki, que solía volver a Tony loco cuando lo escuchaba, solo sirvió para molestarlo, como uñas contra una pizarra.

-No hay nada malo, yo solo... solo no te quiero ahí-Loki observó a su amante de cerca, con el rostro en ilegible. Después de un tenso momento de silencio, Loki asintió.

-Muy bien-replicó el dios con un asentimiento y se giró de vuelta hacia el espejo, quitándose su joyería. Tony se acercó de manera que estaba parado detrás de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y depositó un beso contra su garganta, mirándose ambos en el espejo, Loki se inclinó en el toque-¿Vendrás tarde?-susurró, Tony mordió gentilmente su piel.

-¿Tarde?

-Puedo cocinar la cena para nostros esta noche, cuando regreses-murmuró, Tony sonrió.

-No me lo perdería por el mundo-afirmó, una de sus manos bajando por su vestido y subiéndolo, permitiendo a sus dedos explorar la piel de sus muslos. Loki se tensó y dejó salir un gemido ahogado cuando los dedos de Tony rozaron sus labios, ella movió las caderas ligeramente, sus ojos cerrándose en éxtasis mientras Tony trabajaba sus dedos dentro de ella-Mírate, tan hermosa como en tu forma masculina...-Loki formó un gemido, ella se giró hacia él en ese momento y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Estoy igual de apretada?-preguntó suavemente, Tony sintió su boca seca por un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo recordarlo... tendremos que comprobarlo.

-Sr. Stark-habló Jarvis repentinamente.

-No ahora, Jarvis-gruñó Tony mientras deshacía su cinturón con una mano y alzando a Loki, sentándola contra el mostrador del baño con la otra.

-Sr. Stark, tiene invitados esperando-replicó Jarvis calmadamente, Tony lo ignoró mientras lentamente empujaba en el apretado calor de su amante que murmuró su nombre mientras entraba en ella. Loki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tony, soltando suaves maullidos mientras él se movía dentro de ella.

-A-Anthony...-el repentino toque en la puerta los hizo detenerse.

-¿Tony, estás ahí?-llamó Steve desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Maldición-murmuró Tony-Sí, Cap, estaré afuera enseguida-dijo saliendo lentamente de Loki quien se bajó su vestido para ponerlo en orden, una vez ambos estuvieron bien acomodados, Tony abrió la puerta y sonrió a Steve que se sonrojó ante la vista de Loki en su forma femenina.

-Oh... lo siento-logró decir, Loki sonrió y rozó a Steve mientras salía con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ten una buena noche, Anthony-llamó sobre su hombro, mientras pasaba el resto de los Avengers que le lanzaron miradas fulminantes o malestar-no olvides nuestros planes para nuestra noche-lanzándole una última sonrisa sobre su hombro, desapareció por el rincón. Tony observó tras Loki por un momento antes de lanzar un brazo por los hombros de Steve.

-¿Listo para la fiesta?-exclamó, ganando una sonrisa del capitán.

-No estoy seguro de tu tipo de fiesta...-murmuró, ganándose una risa entre dientes del hombre más bajo.

-Mi tipo de fiesta debería ser ilegal-provocó y sin mirar atrás, Tony y su equipo caminaron hacia el elevador. Sería en la fiesta donde cogería un vistazo de ella. Era alta, como Pepper y su piel era de un precioso color caramelo. Su cabello estaba puesto en un perfecto moño y sus profundos ojos marrones brillaban mientras hablaba con las personas alrededor de ella. La música empezó y Tony observó como Natasha guiaba a Steve por un baile. Tony le pasó su trago a Thor y caminó hacia la misteriosa mujer que alzó la mirada, una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios gruesos. Mucho más gruesos que los de Loki. Él se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano-¿Te importaría bailar?-ofreció, ella se rio suavemente.

-Leíste mi mente-ella tomó la mano ofrecida y caminaron hacia la pista perdiéndose la mirada sorprendida de Bruce y la triunfante de Clint. Los dos bailaron, pegados el uno al otro, sonriendo arrogantemente como si supieran todo lo que se tuviera que saber. Los ojos de Tony recorrieron su rostro, mirando sus labios luego hacia sus ojos.

-Debo preguntar por un nombre, conozco a todas las mujeres aquí pero tú eres nueva-estableció, la mujer se rio.

-Mi nombre es Indries y tú eres Tony Stark-Tony sonrió.

-Él unico y que hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa?-murmuró ella.

-Absolutamente... hay muy pocas personas tan hermosas como para dejarme sin habla-el susurró, Indries su inclinó más cerca.

-Tal vez estabas mirando al equivocado tipo de persona-Tony sonrió.

-Eso es posible-Indries se lamió los labios y sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó cuando Tony se rio entre dientes. Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir conmigo o algo.

-Recién nos acabamos de conocer.

-¿Es eso un no?

-Solo una observación-Indries se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?-preguntó Tony.

-Soy bastante parcial por la comida francesa-Indries replicó mientras la música terminaba, la sonrisa de Tony se agrandó.

-Sucede que conozco un lugar. ¿Mañana a las cinco funciona para ti?

-¿Para qué esperar?-replicó Indries mientras otra canción empezaba.

-¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Si no eres extrañado-replicó Indries, tomando su mano, Tony envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Para nada.

Era medianoche y Tony todavía no llegaba. Loki miró a la mesa que había preparado con la comida italiana ahora fría todavía puesta, su rostro puesto en un molesto ceño. Lanzándole al elevador una última mirada, limpió silenciosamente la mesa y vació el vino por el lavadero, observando como el rojo líquido desaparecía por el lavadero. Tal vez a Tony le gustaría ir a cenar mañana, pensó Loki para sí mismo mientras soplaba la vela en el mostrador, dejando el cuarto en oscuridad. Tony regresó a las 3:17 de la mañana, se escurrió en el cuarto solo para ver a Loki ya dormido en su cama, Tony trató de ser callado y deslizarse en la cama sin despertar a su amante pero en el siguiente momento se encuentra con unos brillantes ojos verdes, Tony le ofreció a Loki una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba detrás de él.

-Hola, princesa, tiempo de no verte-saludó mientras Loki se curvaba hacia él con un suspiro adormilado.

-¿Qué te retuvo?-murmuró contra su garganta.

-El baile se extendió-replicó con un encogimiento de hombros, besando su frente, Loki jadeó.

-Se supone que comeríamos juntos-replicó.

-Oh, mierda, lo siento, Loki, lo olvidé-Loki se encogió de hombros.

-No importa ¿Lo disfrutaste?

-Fue... divertido-replicó Tony, un par de ojos oscuros apareciendo en su mente, Loki asintió.

-Bien-replicó, colocando sus labios contra la garganta de Tony y chupando la carne, Tony suspiró, corriendo su mano bajo el polo de Loki y sobando su tetilla.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Loki asintió, abriendo las piernas mientras las rodillas de Tony se movían entre ellas-¿Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?-preguntó Tony, Loki bufó.

-Difícilmente-replicó, Tony se posicionó sobre él y sonrió.

-Bien ¿Sigues cansado?-preguntó, Loki se sacó los pantalones.

-Ya no más-replicó, lanzando los pantalones hacia un lado.

-Excelente.

* * *

Las cosas solo progresaron de ahí. Lentamente, Tony empezó a separar a Loki de Indries. Loki ya no era querido en ningún baile de beneficencia. Loki ya no era querido cuando Tony viajaba a través del país. Loki ya no era querido. La primera vez que Loki escuchó de la relación entre Indries y Tony fue en su apartamento mientras se servía una taza de té con la TV en el fondo. Lo que vio causó que dejara caer su tetera de mortificación. Ahí estaba Tony, en uno de los bailes de beneficencia al que Loki no había sido invitado, en su brazo estaba una mujer de ojos oscuros en un despampanante vestido plateado. Loki observó como Tony se inclinaba y la besaba profundamente mientras que la mujer respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. La voz alegre de una mujer empezó a sonar.

"Parece que Tony Stark se ha encontrado un nuevo amante. Ha sido visto varias veces con Indries Moonji y ha habido una notable falta de salidas con su otro amante, el dios Loki, que atacó New York el año pasado y se colocó como enemigo número uno de la nación. Cogió a muchos de sorpresa cuando Tony Stark empezó a salir activamente con Loki, después de su rompimiento con la Srta. Pepper Potts. Nuestras fuentes dicen que ninguno de los Avengers aprobaba la relación, y por lo que parece, sí aprueban a Moonji. Es todavía desconocido si Loki sabe de la nueva belleza de Tony Stark y qué es lo que hará una vez que lo sepa."

Loki bajó su mirada hacia la tetera rota y luego de vuelta hacia el televisor, la pantalla se movió mostrando a los Avengers y a Thor que fruncía el ceño a la vista de los dos. Loki apagó la televisión, dejando que la habitación se envolviera en silencio. Se levantó incómodamente con un zumbido en su cabeza, se sentó en el único mueble que había en su decrépito departamento. Miró sin expresión a la pantalla negra, el zumbido en su cabeza convirtiéndose en un rugido. Tony invitó a Loki dos noches después. Mientras Loki se aparecía en la torre, Clint pasó con una sonrisa triunfante, sonrió arrogantemente hacia Loki mientras pasaba y Loki lo siguió con la mirada, Clint meneó los dedos.

-¡Fue lindo conocerte!-abucheó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Romanoff y Rogers. Bruce se removió y se rehusó a mirar a Loki. Cuando Thor pasó por su lado, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro pero se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces la vio. Indries pasó lanzándole a Loki una sonrisa secreta mientras entraba en el elevador con los Avengers, Loki alzó la barbilla y encontró firmemente su mirada.

-Adiós, puta-arrulló mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, el rostro de Indries convertido en una mala cara. Loki se giró a mirar a Tony parado detrás suyo con un trago en la mano, se lo ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa. Loki deseó tirárselo en la cara pero lo tomó y besó al humano en los labios. Tuvieron fuerte y rápido sexo en el bar de Tony, donde los dos sacaron sangre al otro. Después, ambos estaban en el suelo, piernas entremezcladas, Tony todavía dentro de Loki. Tony besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Loki.

-Has estado callado-susurró, Loki lo miró, su rostro puesto en un leve ceño, pasó un dedo por el rostro de Tony.

-¿Vendrías a mi cuarto mañana en la noche?-susurró, Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Loki. Ya tengo planes-Loki se desinfló.

-Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada...

-Lo siento, los planes cambian.

-Anthony...

-Mira, Loki, lo siento, es solo que ya tengo planes-Loki entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con esa mujer?-Tony se tensó pero no se molestó en negarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-preguntó, mirando al dios.

-La televisión... dijeron que ustedes eran "La" nueva pareja. Fue un bonito beso el que ella te dio ¿Estaba intentando tragarse tu cara?

-¿Sabes? Suenas un poco ¿celoso?

-¿Celoso, Anthony? ¿De esa harpía? Oh, no, solo señalaba lo obvio-espetó. Tony salió de Loki rápidamente, sacando un leve quejido de dolor del dios. Tony se levantó, poniéndose sus pantalones mientras Loki seguía en el suelo. Tony se vistió rápidamente, fruciéndole el ceño a Loki mientras éste se vestía lentamente.

-Mira, lo que tenemos no es nada serio-murmuró Tony y Loki frunció el ceño, poniéndose su camisa.

-Fueron vistos varias veces juntos-Tony frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

-No, no Indries y yo, tú y yo-Loki se tensó.

-¿Qué?-susurró, un frío miedo llenándolo. Tony pasó una mano por su cabello, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Mira, fue divertido. Muy divertido. Pero tú sabías que no duraría.

-Hemos hecho el amor-replicó el dios, forzándose a sí mismo a no romperse. Tony lo miró, arrugando las cejas.

-Sexo, Loki, teníamos sexo, yo he tenido un montón de sexo.

-Anthony...-empezó Loki solo para que Tony se alejara.

-No, no vas a manipularme.

-Hemos hecho el amor...

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡SEXO, Loki! ¡Era sexo! Yo he tenido un montón de sexo... tú no eres nada especial-la cara de Loki cayó y Tony le alcanzó sus pantalones.

-¿No te he complacido?-Loki preguntó con manos temblorosas.

-Loki...

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué, Anthony?! ¡He detenido los ataques! ¡Me he acomodado en este rol doméstico por tí!-Loki se vistió rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados. Tony miró sus pies.

-Tú sabías que esto no duraría-murmuró, Loki miró a Tony con ojos heridos, ojos que solo había permitido a Tony ver, él se removió-Y aparte, puedes volver a volar cosas y yo puedo dejar de obtener mierda de mi equipo ahora que estoy en una relación normal-Loki miró a Tony en silencio antes de que éste asintiera hacia la puerta-deberías irte-Loki sacudió la cabeza y avanzó un paso hacia Tony.

-Anthony...

-Si no te vas, llamaré a SHIELD-amenazó. Loki se detuvo, su rostro palideciendo, retrocedió un paso, agarrando sus pantalones, dejó salir un suave respiro, mirando hacia un lado.

-Podría matarla ¿sabes? Ella es solo humana, podría matarla con un movimiento de mi muñeca-Tony se lanzó contra Loki, una mano agarrando su cuello, un fantasma de lo que Loki le había hecho hace más de un año. Loki no se molestó en luchar, sabiendo que Tony carecía de la fuerza necesaria. Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, con los dientes apretados.

-Tú la tocas y yo te cazaré. Te olvidas, Lokes, que tú me dijiste todos tus secretos. Necesito todo lo que necesito saber para derrotarte-Loki empujó a Tony, causando que el mortal golpeara la otra pared con un thump, Loki alzó la barbilla y se burló.

-Como yo también lo sé, Stark, no olvides eso-sin otra palabra, desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a Tony solo. Tony se levantó, mirando el lugar en el que Loki había estado antes de sacar su celular y llamar a Indries.

-Es seguro, Indries, puedes subir.

* * *

Loki se paró en la cocina, abrazando su pecho, el zumbido en sus orejas fuerte. Sus manos temblaron y miró alrededor inseguro de qué hacer consigo mismo. Cuando escuchó truenos fuera del departamento, cayó al suelo. Thor irrumpió en el apartamento, su capa flotando, su martillo a su lado. Los ojos de los hermanos se encontraron y Thor se acercó lentamente a la figura encogida de su hermano.

-Loki-saludó, su voz retumbando. Loki alzó su mirada hacia Thor y él se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

-Tú sabías-murmuró Loki. Thor ni se molestó en jugar al ignorante.

-Sí, yo sabía-replicó. Loki limpió sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Ellos dicen que es muy hermosa...-murmuró Loki, apoyando su cabeza en el refrigerador, viendo el foco parpadear sobre él. Sintió a Thor tomar su mano.

-Para una mortal, sí. Tú eres más encantador-replicó, sintiéndose tan miserable como Loki lucía.

-Quiero venganza-estableció simplemente causando que Thor se removiera.

-Hermano...

-No, quiero venganza. Pero estoy contento ahora mismo. Déjalo follarse a la ramera, cuando ellos eventualmente empiecen a pudrirse y se quemen, yo estaré ahí riéndome y mi venganza estará completa-la voz de Loki tenía un toque frío en ella mientras miraba hacia su regazo, sus ojos brillando-Sí lo amaba-suspiró, dejando que Thor envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercara.

-Lo sé.

Y en la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano, Loki sollozó.


End file.
